Tamaki, Haruhi and the Killer
by pandabear20000
Summary: Tamaki decides to mary hruhi, but on that same night haruhi gets a letter, that the killer is waiting for her and if she doesnt come, the hosts will die.  What will happen next? Will she go? Or will she tell the hosts causing them to die?
1. Chapter 1

The festival finally ended, I had so much fun dancing with the hosts. But the girls or the boys in Ouran didn't notice that I was wearing a dress. Finally Tamaki asked me to go in a room with him. All the hosts looked surprised, to see us leave. (Cough cough) Tamaki cleared his through, Haruhi, ummm... I... Love... You, I am shocked, but happily start crying and running towards him giving a big hug. I love you too Tamaki. Couple minutes pass were still hugging, suddenly I feel a gentle hand brushing slowly against my back, I feel relieved but at the same time awkward. Still brushing his hand on my back like I'm a pet, he said you're finally mine, "Since when did I become you belonging?" I ask in a funny was. Since now said Tamaki taking my hand and pinning me gently to the bed. (You know what happens next) after a several hours of enjoyment, Tamaki and I fell asleep and he hugged me tightly and pinned me to him like I was his toy, and said "I will never let go of you." And we fell asleep together. In the morning, he drops me off at my little apartment, and my dad is standing in the kitchen, surprised raising his eyebrow, and at the same time taping his foot. "Well young lady where were you?" he asked. I could not lie, I felt as he could see through me. I was with Tamaki, and we you know... His eyes turned big and watery,"aaaaaaaaa" he cried, I could tell he was happy, but sad at the same time. I was so worried, why didn't you call me? "Was he gentle?" he asked evilly. Gosh dad everything is fine, were together and you don't need to worry. And... Well... you know I'm sorry, for not calling that I'm okay. Several, minutes passes, the phone rang, and my dad picked it up, it was Tamaki's dad, I could tell by the voice. My heart was pounding what was going to happen, I was scared surprised and happy, all at the same time. They chatted for a bit, all that I heard was the words marriage... when... And where... OMG I ran to my room, not knowing, what just happened and stared at the sealing. (Ah) I yawned, and everything went black... (Few hours later) I woke up because I jumped, more likely something was carrying me, and I heard a car door open. I opened my eyes wide, it was like a mansion, it was... huge. Tamaki was waiting at the door. This was his house? WOW. I looked up. The man carrying me handed me over to Tamaki like I was a package delivered... Ok fine I was. But what's going on? I asked Tamaki. From now on our parents have decided that you're my wife, and you live with me. WHAT? I screamed. It was decided, my future was already determined. Well i looked at Tamaki where's my room? And my stuff? And my dad? (Ah) Tamaki sighed. "First of all, you mean our room, your stuff is already there, and you dad is with mine in the kitchen planning the wedding. Oh and your wedding fit is tomorrow, oh that reminds me that mine is too. He gave me his goofy smile. "Can you put me down?" I asked. "Nope" Tamaki said and wobbly ran up the stairs to out room, "ahhhh" I screamed as he ran, because I thought he was going to drop me but instead threw me up and caught me. Then I went vicious and jumped out of his hands. And i meanly told him not to do that again. Then he gave me that puppy dog face again. Only moments later after I unpacked my stuff, the door bell rang. Me and Tamaki went to get it. It was the gang, Kaouru, Hikaru, Hunny, Takashi and Kyoya. They were all with presents and happy congrats faces. I feel happy, and I went upstairs and saw a note on the bed. To haruhi, from killer. My eyes went wide… I felt something funny inside me. I slowly opened the note and it read.

Dear haruhi. You cannot tell anyone about his, but tonight I will steal you and you will have to live with me for the rest of your life. Don't go to bed today, and you better be prepared. Or else if you tell anyone your beloved Tamaki and the hosts will be killed one by one. It really is your choice. By the way call me Shiroyan. No worries, just come if you don't want trouble…. (Midnight) Tamaki is finally asleep, I walk to the window and I see a strange figure, a hure wave of shiver ran up and down my back. The figure grew closer, and climbed up the rope I did not see, and grabbed my hand, I let out a small peep. Tamaki woke up, more likely jumped up, and tried to stop me from being pulled down. As Tamaki tried to jump after me, I yelled "don't Tamaki you'll get hurt". But unfortunately before I could say more Shiroyan, put his hand against my mouth, and told me to shut up. "Hey you there, haruhi's lover. If you want Haruhi back come to the address on the paper on your bed, and bring the money, and there better be no police, but if you don't come haruhi will become my wife, and will suffer her life with me, and I'll show her the time of her life" I finally got free to speak, and let out a scream. In my head I didn't exactly planned this, but I was pulled in. WAIT WAIT A MINUTE, he said he'll show me the time of my life. AGHHHHHH I don't think I want it. I need to plan an escape. Right after that everything went black. After couple of hours I woke up, all tied up, and not remembering a thing. Ahh right I was stolen and… "TAMAKI" I screamed. I was crying I wanted to see Tamaki one more time. "Now now" my dear, everything will be settled in a few days, you will see Tamaki tonight, and he better not bring the hosts or the police, just himself and the money. After that he left the tray with the food in front of me, and walked away, after he untied my hands. Then I freed my feet from the tight rope that left a deep red mark on my skin. And there were scratches all over me, and I felt numb. Damn it, I hit the wall, what the hell happened last night, a few images blinked through my head. No, it couldn't be, I remember as Shiroyan, got on top of me, and that kiss. That bit mark on my shoulder. "Noooooooo" I let out a loud scream. "Ha Ha Ha Ha, so she finally remembers" Shiroyan laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, what do I do? WHAT DO I DO? Deep breaths deep breaths. Ok if I'm going to go get her, which I will. Of course I will she's my future wife, I will do anything for her even if it costs me my life. Ok I'm going to be there but I need back up. (5 minutes later the door bell rang and all the hosts are here). Ok Kyoya we are all waiting for another of your smart plans. Said Tamaki. (Everybody's jaw dropped to the grown). "How did I know you were going to say that." Kyoya said. "Well if we're going to go in, well you are the main one so if you screw up Tamaki well be all in big trouble, and not just you Tamaki everyone." Said Kyoya. Ok here it goes. (Kyoya pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing). Alright Tamaki you're going to walk in the forest Hunny and Takashi you will be traveling from above. "HUH" said Hunny. "The trees... you will be traveling after Tamaki on trees. And if anything happens to go wrong, it will all depend on you." Now next will be the twins. You will be guarding and looking/observing the area in any case there will be other surprises. And you will have special black costumes and armors in case there will be gun fire. I can borrow some of the armors from the police forces my family owns. And maybe some kunai for Hunny and Takashi. Now Tamaki you will not need any weapons except a pocket knife that you will be keeping under your shoe. Last but not least we will all have mini mikes under your shirts for communication. And then me. After hunny and Takashi will give me the signal, I give a call to the police forces and they will surround the forest. I know this is dangerous but this is the life and death matter of a girl who's the best friend and a wife of the beautiful husband who opened our hearts, who understood us and could always move us. (Everyone had long blank faces on their face, because they were moved of Kyoya's speech.) Tamaki, you will have to talk to Shiroyan and buy some time. In any case move him as far as possible from Haruhi, so that Hunny and Takashi can move in. "Are we all in?" asked kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. Tamaki said yes with comfort. "YES" screamed all the hosts. "Let's go save our friend" said Hikaru and Kaoru. (When it was time to go everyone took their position in the forest and started their plan)

"Hikaru, Kaoru do you see anything or anybody that's suspicious." Kyoya whispered into the mike. "No, sir" They replied. "Tamaki can you see Shiroyan?" Kyoya asked lowering his voice. "Shhhhh, get to the plan, he's approaching" growled Tamaki. "Takashi, Hunny can you see him too? Is Haruhi with him?" Asked Kyoya 3 times. "Yes were on the watch now, were trying but she's too close to him. We won't be able to shoot, it's too big of a risk, and we won't take it unless there is no other choice."

"Where is the money?" Shiroyan asked as he approached the blond figure. "I'm sorry I don't ha..." say Tamaki until he was interrupted. "You do have some guts coming here without the money. But this game is getting better and better by the minute, risking you life for her". He said while pulling out a gun and Haruhi out of the car. (Everyone heard a shot in the distance followed by a murdered scream.) There was no dought in was haruhi, everyone though. "Please don't, hurt her" Tamaki screamed, because Shiroyan already shot her in the leg.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG, what do I do? WHAT DO I DO? Deep breaths deep breaths. Ok if I'm going to go get her, which I will. Of course I will she's my future wife, I will do anything for her even if it costs me my life. Ok I'm going to be there but I need back up. (5 minutes later the door bell rang and all the hosts are here). Ok Kyoya we are all waiting for another of your smart plans. Said Tamaki. (Everybody's jaw dropped to the grown). "How did I know you were going to say that." Kyoya said. "Well if we're going to go in, well you are the main one so if you screw up Tamaki well be all in big trouble, and not just you Tamaki everyone." Said Kyoya. Ok here it goes. (Kyoya pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing). Alright Tamaki you're going to walk in the forest Hunny and Takashi you will be traveling from above. "HUH" said Hunny. "The trees... you will be traveling after Tamaki on trees. And if anything happens to go wrong, it will all depend on you." Now next will be the twins. You will be guarding and looking/observing the area in any case there will be other surprises. And you will have special black costumes and armors in case there will be gun fire. I can borrow some of the armors from the police forces my family owns. And maybe some kunai for Hunny and Takashi. Now Tamaki you will not need any weapons except a pocket knife that you will be keeping under your shoe. Last but not least we will all have mini mikes under your shirts for communication. And then me. After hunny and Takashi will give me the signal, I give a call to the police forces and they will surround the forest. I know this is dangerous but this is the life and death matter of a girl who's the best friend and a wife of the beautiful husband who opened our hearts, who understood us and could always move us. (Everyone had long blank faces on their face, because they were moved of Kyoya's speech.) Tamaki, you will have to talk to Shiroyan and buy some time. In any case move him as far as possible from Haruhi, so that Hunny and Takashi can move in. "Are we all in?" asked kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. Tamaki said yes with comfort. "YES" screamed all the hosts. "Let's go save our friend" said Hikaru and Kaoru. (When it was time to go everyone took their position in the forest and started their plan)

"Hikaru, Kaoru do you see anything or anybody that's suspicious." Kyoya whispered into the mike. "No, sir" They replied. "Tamaki can you see Shiroyan?" Kyoya asked lowering his voice. "Shhhhh, get to the plan, he's approaching" growled Tamaki. "Takashi, Hunny can you see him too? Is Haruhi with him?" Asked Kyoya 3 times. "Yes were on the watch now, were trying but she's too close to him. We won't be able to shoot, it's too big of a risk, and we won't take it unless there is no other choice."

"Where is the money?" Shiroyan asked as he approached the blond figure. "I'm sorry I don't ha..." say Tamaki until he was interrupted. "You do have some guts coming here without the money. But this game is getting better and better by the minute, risking you life for her". He said while pulling out a gun and Haruhi out of the car. (Everyone heard a shot in the distance followed by a murdered scream.) There was no dought in was haruhi, everyone though. "Please don't, hurt her" Tamaki screamed, because Shiroyan already shot her in the leg. As the killer left Harihi crying on the ground and started viciously walking towards Tamaki. Hunny and Takashi couldnt hold it, so they threw kunais at shiroyan and pinned him to the ground, then next step went well too, the police arrived and arrested the man, they took Haruhi to the Hospital and the gang went along with but not Kyoya, hes going to press all the charges on him and demand for an execution. He never told anyone but this guy who got haruhi was the leader of the gang, meaning they are in bigger crap if the Gang going to find out who got him excecuted and who was he going after

OMG, Please R&R. Do you guys want me to make theses chapters longer? How many more chapters did you want? I can keep going with the story, but I'm not sure if people like it so please tell me what you think and how can i make it better? What should happen next? please review. PLEASE GIMMM IDEAS. Becasue there will be rape and some blood next. You guys have a choise, should Shirayan get excecuted? and should one of the hosts die or not?


	4. Chapter 4

Shiroyan's POV

That son of bitch I'll kill him, I swear I will kill him, they think they got me? Well their dead wrong they will pay. Pay with blood and sorrow. (YAWN) Hmmmmm since I'm in jail I might as well think this out. It's all her fault her, I swear when I get out of this god for saken place I'll rape her to her death. Agh finally there It is, my transmitter. Mwahahahahahahahaahahaha. (The guard's turner around to see why he was laughing.) Fuck off people can't a man have a moment of joy to himself? HUH? (The guards turned around) I even heard on of them say that I should be sent off to a mental hospital, lol I totally agree with them. Now moving on a handsome man like me should not be in jail. I shall press the button on my transmitter now so I can fucking get out of here.

(15 minutes later)

BOOM, the whole gate exploded. There you guys are what took you so long? Anyways get me out of here already. I have a new and greater plan.

(20 minutes later they arrived at the hideout, this time it was underground)

Gather around people. This time it's not for money, okay fine it is but we aren't going to do it directly, this time. It seems that we have underestimated our enemy. In any case Ginta I need 7 cellphones that work, with tracking devices included. Then Liana I want you to make it that we are untraceable, block everything from every person who we had contacts with too. Then Genzo turn on every tracking monitor we have here, unfortunately we cannot go to our main base so we are going to use this one for temporary use. And Genzo. "Yes?" he turned around. Did you put a tracking bug on that bitch? "Of course boss, she is our main target" he said. "IDIOT DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING WORKING IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS? HUH? For the love of god our main target is the host club and Haruhi is just our pray and entertainment to fish the host club out, because she is the weakest." Shiroyan yelled. "But boss isn't that playing dirty?" he said with a curious expression. "GET GOING YOU IDIOT BEFOURE I SMACK EVERYTHING OUT OF THAT HEAD OF YOURS, at least whatever is left there" shiroyan yelled at Genzo. "Ya, ya whatever" said Genzo walking away. "WHAT?" yelled shiroyan with his face turning red. "Umm nothing boss" said Genzo. "That's right nothing, cause that's what you are Genzo, now everyone get to work and park all the cars at the underground parking." He yelled again.

END POV….

The sun was shining, birds are chirping and so on and on.

(RING RING RING RING)

"Hello?" answered Tamaki . "TAMAKI ARE YOU WITH HARUHI?" yelled hunny. "Calm down Hunny, and no why?" he asked curiously. "It seems that we have underestimated our enemy, and Shiroyan somehow called his friends and there weren't many guards at the scene so he has escaped and now roaming free" said Kyoya with a harsh and serious tone. "Why the fuck weren't there many guards? Fuck! Where the hell could she be… oh I remember she said she was going over to visit her dad" said Tamaki. "So she's with a driver then that should be fine…." Kyoya was interrupted. "Actally she insisted on walking cause that's what she's used to and she said she will be okay" said Tamaki reassuring Kyoya "IDIOT and you actually believed her? You let her go thinking that since the incident is over there won't be another one? Go find her NOW and I mean RIGHT NOW!" Kyoya hung up. He started dialling and at the same time typing something mysterious into his computer. He has already called the Police and they are on their way. All we can do is wait. But by the time he finished saying that he heard the door open and everyone ran out to the car. "Ahh well they are in a rush, I guess there's no helping it" he mumbled to himself and ran after them.

"Dam dadi do, dam da dido di dam" Haruhi sang as walking to her dad's place. "Ah I'm almost there I'm so tired, I can already imagine that my dad prepared a huge table of food for me, it made me guilty thinking that he was worried about me and I couldn't even call him and tell him I was okay" she had a sad expression in her look. "Well hello gorgeous!" said Shiroyan as he popped up from behind her. "Were you behind me the whole time? And you're supposed to be in jail. Why are you here?" asked Haruhi with a terrified look in her eyes. Shiroyan gave her a sly smile and said "Suppose to be? Please don't make me seem like I am a criminal, it's your entire fault that I was in there in the first place. But now it's too late for excuses, you're coming with me missy!" He put a hand around Haruhi's mouth and a small muffled scream came out. "NOOOO"

(5 minutes later) Everyone arrives at the scene.

"No way, it's not possible, it can't be" Tamaki fell to his knees grabbing Haruhi's basket that she dropped before. "Damn it we were too late" said kaoru. "Come on everyone, we have one last thing to do here. And you won't like it." Said Kyoya. "What is it?" asked Hunny. "We have to tell Haruhi's dad" Kyoya said with a disappointing look.

(They are at Ranka's door)

"Hello sweetie pieeeeeeee" Ranka ran out to hug Haruhi but he actually hugged Tamaki. "Yuck it's that vile creature again." He said with a sarcastic voice, and then he saw the serious expressions on everyone's faces and asked "What is going on you guys?" "Haruhi is kidnaped again…." Said Tamaki letting a couple tears slip through his words. Now Ranka just couldn't take it, so he fainted but luckily Takashi already caught him. They decided that they will make a plan at the table so they will prepare everything that will need before Ranka wakes up.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
